Return To Me (Sequel to Remember Me)
by NYCgal1212
Summary: Pepper and the gang are back find out what happens to her and Spot in the sequel


Return to Me

By: B-Rock

  
  
  
  
  
  


I lay wide awake in my bed. Mr. Owen's has just finished with me. It has been a month or so since making the deal with him and I am sure he's caused me to become pregnant by now. I almost regret having made the deal. Of course if I hadn't Spot would be dead and I would still be here in my bed alone and hurting. James had gotten out. He's probably with Spot. I have no one now, I might as well be dead. No, don't think that. You got out once, a second time shouldn't be that hard. Right? Oh God another night like this and I'll be out of my mind. I ached for Spot. For his touch, his love, his kindness, the sweet taste of his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and saw his smiling sweet face; those wonderful blue eye looking at me. I could feel his hands on me-almost. Caressing and loving me. I open my eyes again and am brought back to the cold reality of where I was. It was only a matter of time before I fell asleep. Waking only when I head a nosie outside my window. 

In the morning I awoke with a splitting headache; my legs throbbed. Mr. Owens had pushed himself too hard. I crawled out of bed and wandered down the hall and into the dinning hall. Every pair of eyes fixated on me as I entered the room. I sat down next to a girl I had meet a few years back. She gave me a discusted look.

"You sick slut." She whispered. "Think we don't know that you let Mr. Owens fuck you? And for what? A poor orphan boy who screwed you once and thinks that he loves you. I hope that boy of yours comes back and shoots you in the head." She gets up and walks over to a group of people who are snickering.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you'll have to go to Mr. Owens for that sweetie."

I slammed my fist on the table and stood up knocking my chair over. 

"God dammit!" I shouted. "I didn't want him to die, Mr. Owens was going to kill him."

"Mm, it's a shame he didn't." That does it. I launch myself at the girl knocking us both over. I began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach and face. She cried out in pain with each detaining blow I made. 

"How about Mr. Owens rapes you, then you'll see how bad it hurts. Bitch!" I screamed.

"Stop it! Spot it!" she hollered back. The girl reached out and pulled a chunk of my hair from my scalp. I react by breaking her nose. Mrs. Owens came finally and pulled me away from her still kicking and screaming.

"Come on dear, let's get you to solitary confinement." Mrs. Owens said soothingly. She dragged me into a small whit wash room with nothing in it. I sat there on the bare hard wood floor screaming and crying. My voice carried through the corridor. I did this for a good hour or so. When I had finished, my eyes were burning and voice horse. I have to get out of here I tell myself. I crack open the door and peer down the hall both ways. I run to my room and to the open window. Spot is just over that fence. I look back, no one in sight. This is just too easy. I poke my head out the window. Not a soul. I take a deep breath, step out onto the ledge, look back once more and jump. Landing crouched on all fours I dart around the yard searching for the hole. Finding it I quickly crawl out and run insanely down the streets of Brooklyn towards Spot's loft.

I knock on the door impatiently. No answer. I knock again. Still nothing. I begin to bang on the wooden door until my knuckles bleed and someone opens the door. It's James. He is dressed like a newsie. The long baggy pants, white undershirt, suspenders, wool cap; not to mention a sling shot and a couple shooters. I smile weakly. James stares at me open mouthed, I hadn't realized the horrible state I was in. Bleeding from the head, cut up from crawling around and my hands were seeped in blood. He takes my arm and brings me inside slamming the door. James holds me and looks into my eyes. I wonder if he knows about the deal I had made with Mr Owens. I am afraid to ask fearing that the answer will be yes. We stare at each other silently, trying to find something to say that would kill the awkward feeling in both of our hearts. Finally I speak.

"Where's Spot?" I said looking around with only my eyes. James snaps out of his trance and answers.

"He's still out sellin' papers. Come on let's get you cleaned up. I don't think Spot wants to come home to a banged up Pepper." 

I nod and go with him into the bathroom. Once we are done I wait on Spot's bed for him to arrive. The doors opens and I tense as I hear Spot walk in.

"Heya James, so I see yer done before me-again." I hear Spot say. His voice is cheery.

"Spot listen I've got a surprise for you." 

Spot laughs. "Da last time you's had a surprise for me, da bathroom had flooded."

"Oh it's a good surprise this time. Trust me." With each step the two of them take, the more worried I get. Part of me wants to become invisible, the other half wants to run out and jump into Spot's arms. I prepare myself with a blank look on my face. Spot steps in. 

"Holy Jesus, it's Pepper!" Spot shouts loud enough for all of Brooklyn to hear. I don't move and just stare. Spot's smile fades quickly. 

"What's wrong Pepper?" he asks coming close to me. All of a sudden I am scared of him. I don't know why. He puts his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes. His touch isn't blissful anymore, but odd like he's touching me for the first time. I fear I may throw up-on him. He would not like that. I start to become light headed, this is just too much to take in. 

"Are you's ok?" I slowly shake my head. Now I am going to cry. Tears well up in my eyes and start to run down my cheeks. Spot frowns unhappily and hugs me and kisses my softly on the forehead. I manage to smile. God I love him. 

"How did you's make it out?" he asks. 

"I snuck out the window." I decided to change the subject, not really wanting to talk of my escape from the Home. "So James is a newsie now?" I asked.

"Yep. He sure is." 

"Can I still be a newsie?" 

"I don't see why not." Spot lets go of me and stares into my eyes again. "I can't believe yer heah. Did um...did Mr. Owens hoit ya?" That was a stupid question to ask. He already knows the answer to that. Still I nod slowly holding back more tears. James is standing silently in the doorway in aw a bit. Apparently he had not learned of Spot and I's love for each other. I had no idea what was going through that boys mind. Spot seemed oblivious to James or anything else around him. I gazed past Spot and looked at James and smiled. He smiled meekly back at me. I looked back at Spot.

"Say, why don't we's go an visit Sam? I'm sure he'd be really glad to see you's again." Spot suggested. The last time Sam saw me I was a banged up and in a hospital. What a fun way to meet someone. 

"Ok." I said softly. The three of us left Spot's loft and headed of in the direction of Sam's bar. Sam looked as happy as ever to see us. We sat down at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

"So, Pepper, long time no see." Sam said wiping a glass. 

"Yeah." I said taking a sip from my drink. "I'm still sorry you had to meet me the way you did."

"Don't worry about it. It gave my day a little thrill."

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised.

"It's not everyday that someone walks in here and passes out...." Sam stopped wiping out the glass and looked at me. "Well actually that happens a lot, but it did still startle me." 

I looked at the ground. "Because I'm a girl?" I said. 

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no Pepper, that's not the case at all it's just-never mind forget about it." I shrugged and turned to James.

"James, you have an expression of confusion on your face." I said.

"Yeah, I do."

I looked at the ground then back up at him. "Look, I don't know how to explain this but-"

"You and Spot are together. I know. I kinda figured it out when you two were making with the goggle eyes." I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Spot. He was engaged in a conversation with Sam. 

"I'm so glad you're out." James said. I turned my attention back to him.

"We're out." I said soothingly. "Now, since Spot and I are togther you might have to stay in the lodging house....if that's ok with you." James hung his head and nodded. Spot stopped talking to Sam and turned to me. I got the hint by searching his face . It was getting dark and we should be heading back to Brooklyn. We said good-bye to Sam and left the bar along with Manhattan. James jogged the rest of the way to the lodging house leaving Spot and I alone. We lingered along the paved roads of Brooklyn in silence. Spot was still in shock that I had actually gotten out. My fear towards him was coming back swiftly, closing in on me; shutting off my intense love for him. His hand brushed against mine, I shuttered. Spot looked up at me and gave me small smile. I managed to smiled back. He took my hand in his and we walked quickly back to his loft.

A rush of warm air overflowed my body as we entered his loft. Spot broke apart from me and went to the bathroom. I flopped down on his bed exhausted. Cold, I crawled under the covers and snuggled down into his bed. Spot came into the room and crawled in on the other side. I felt his hands come around my mid-drift as he held me close to him. Spot kissed me softly on the neck and pulled me even closer to his body. I turned my head towards him and kissed him on the lips. The taste of his lips on mine felt wonderful. Spot sighed and turned the rest of my body around to face him. We kissed again and again. 

Spot touched my face and held it between his hands. "I thought I'd lost you's forever." he whispered. I didn't speak. I hoped the look in my eyes would do it for me. 

"I know," I said. "I though I wasn't going to make it." Spot looked long into my eyes, then held my head against is chest and began to run his hands through my hair. I hoped that every night wouldn't be this tense. 

It wasn't long before I got back in to swing of selling papers again. I saw Jack's newsies who-clearly- didn't know about Spot and I's events back at the home. Apparently Spot had made up some bogus story about were I was. I found this out when Racetrack had asked me how my visit to Canada was. I gave Spot and strange look, he shrugged. I told Racetrack that I wasn't all that bad. Although they didn't know it, I was making plans to attack the home and expose the horrible truths about it. Every afternoon after sealing papers I would wander back to Spot's loft and worked on composing a final solution to getting rid of the home. So far I had one plan that might actually work. I was going to try to get every single child that lived there to form some sort of army; combining the with the newsies we could a launch a destructive attack on the home. Throwing rocks at the windows, lighting it on fire, and whatever else we could think of until both Mr. And Mrs. Owens surrendered. It was crazy, but logical. I didn't know when I was going to propose the plan or even if they would want tot take part in it. On night after finishing up the final details on the plan I silently crawled into bed with Spot. He was still wide awake and edger to talk with me. 

"Yer finally coming to bed huh Pepper?" I nodded and sunk down into the covers. "What have you's been doing dis past three weeks anyway?" 

"Oh, nothing." I lied. 

"Pepper, tell me da truth." Spot commanded. 

"Fine." I sighed. "I've been thinking of ways of taking down the home." 

"Why would you's wanna take down da home Pepper? What did it ever do to you?" 

I frowned at Spot displeased with his lack on concern. "Not the physical building." I snapped. "The ones who run it." I turned around again.

"Oh, well how do you's plan on doing dat?" 

"I'll tell you about it later. I'm still working out some kinks. Although I will need your and the rest of the newsies help." Spot nodded and nestled his head into the crook of my back.

"Spot," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you's too." He lifted his hand up and brushed some of my hair away from my face. I smile in spite of myself. I can tell that he wants to have sex again, by the gentleness of his touch. I turned around to face him once more. The loving look is back in his eyes again. I wrapped my arms around him and pull his body towards me. We kiss deep and passionately. Spot and I undress each other slowly. He lays me down in the bed with him on top of me. I am both excited and nervous. My heart is racing uncontrollably.

"Pepper I-" Spot begins.

"Shh," I said cutting him off. "Listen." Spot gives me a confused look. I put his ear to my left breast. "See how fast it's going?" I asked. Spot nodded. 

"I do." Spot lifted up his head and kissed me, my lips, neck, breasts, body. Heavy rain begins to pound on the roof. A storm is moving in. Only for split seconds the lightning illuminates Spots beautiful face. My breathing grows more heavy with each move Spot makes with me. I start to move along with him. My tongue slides inside Spot's mouth, he's tongue; mine. I close my eyes and take Spot into me mentally and physically. The sex is wonderful. When we are done Spot and I lay closely next to each other. The two of us listen to the storm silently until we both fall asleep. 

This time Spot does not care if we are late and neither do I. Newspapers be damned. I have more important things to do today. As Spot and I get dressed and set off on the streets of Brooklyn I explain to him my full plan. He is skeptical about the whole thing, but still agrees to help. Our first stop is lodging house. Luckily we enter just before the newsies were get ready to leave. Spot stood up on a chair and directed the attention of his newsies to me. Then I took the chair, cleared my throat and began to speak. 

"I need your help. You see, my friend James and I came from a very nasty place, the Serria Home for Troubled Children. I'm sure you've all read about the wonderful happening there. Let me assure you, they aren't wonderful.....the owners they are extremely cruel. So I stand here today before you on this hard dirty wooden chair to ask that you please, please help us bring out the ugly truth about the Serria Home. What I plan to do is to round up the other children of the home and, attack the physical building. Throwing rocks at the windows and possibly burning it down. The owners will, most likely retaliate back doing whatever they can to bring us down. And I can grantee you that the cops will be involved. What do you guys say? Are you with me?"

One by one the newsies nodded. I smiled a started to give out tasks to each and every newsie. The crowd got more into attacking the home with each word I spoke. Back at the loft I prepared myself for the trip back to the Home.

"What are you's gonna do?" Spot asked.

"I'm gonna round up the kids at the home."I said.

"But how-you's ain' t tinking about going back inside da home are ya Pepper?" 

"How else am I gonna get their attention? I gotta go."

"Can't you's jus' send dem a letter or someting?" 

"Spot, I'm going to be just fine. If I don't come back in at least two hours, then come look for me." With that I kissed Spot quickly on the lips and headed off in the direction of the home.

It was nearly nightfall when I approached the home. Taking in a couple deep breaths I started the long climb to James's formal room. The whole place was completely silent. As it should be. I darted around each persons room knocking on their door and telling them to meet me in the main entrance. They followed me reluctantly wondering what was going on and why I had come back. I explained my plan to the crowd. The group agreed to help me, still confused. That is all but one. The girl that I had beaten up the day before I left step forward. Her nose was still broken and there were still signs of where I had punched her in the face. She folded her arms across her chest, opened her mouth and spoke.

"Well, well, well, look who's back. It's the almighty Pepper Phillips. Come to take charge. Tell us Pep, cuz I really don't understand why you're showing your face here again. Is um, is your little boy not good enough for you? Did you feel a yerning for Mr. Owens pleasurable pain and loving words? Was he too small for you perhaps? Not gonna answer eh? Clearly, as we all can see Pepper here has been the only one that has been abused by the owners. Why help her? What has she done for you lately? Nothing, that's what. Well let me tell you personally that I think you are criminally insane. I also think you're a dirty whore, but that's beside the point. The point is I'm not joining your little fucked-up war against the home, I'm going to stop it."

"Then I'll kill you." I whispered wrapping my hand around the handle of a knife that I had stolen.

"Oh how nice a threat. What are you gonna do? Lecture me to death about how much pain you've endured?"

"No, I'm going to stab you with this nice little knife I have in my hand. Now if you'll please just stand still, I will slit your throat and stab the shit out of you." 

"I'd like to see you try." Without another word I charged the girl, who tried to run away. Only the wall of children stopped her. Wasting no time I grabbed the girls shirt collar and yanked her back towards me. She spun around to fight me, only to find a fist in her face. I then threw her to the ground and stepped over her. She pleaded for me not to hurt her. I put my hand around her mouth she couldn't scream Rasing the knife high above us I then sent it hurling down into her stomach. She gasped with pain. Tears pooled in her eyes. Her blood drench my blade and hand. I pulled the knife out and quickly slit her throat killing her instantly. I stood up and turned around to face the rest of them.

"Anyone else who tires to define me will the meet the same fate she did." The others look at each other and started to talk amongst themselves. 

"If none of us agree to help her then she can't kill us all." Someone whispered.

"The girl was right, she hasn't done anything for us." another person said. The group turn back around.

"Oh, Mr. Owens guess who's back for more!" They shouted in unison. They were turning against me.

"No, please don't you'll wake-" I was cut short by the sound of a door above us opening and closing. Taking a couple steps back I made a run for the stairs. Jumping down from James window I crawled under the fence and ran to safety. As I approached the loft, I saw Spot coming out with a panicked look on his face. I hurried up to him and caught him by the shoulders. Spot looked at me.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

"They aren't coming." I mumbled. "It's not going to work." Spot then noticed my blood covered hand. 

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"Nothing." I said gruffly. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"Oh, God, did Mr. Owens try ta-" I shook my head. How could I tell the one I loved, that I had killed someone? 

"Pepper look at me." Spot said trying to make eye contact with me. I refused to look at him, until Spot grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "What happened back at da home?" Spot demanded. 

"I-I killed a girl." I stuttered. Spot let my face go and stared at me in disbelief. 

"You's what?" Spot whispered.

"She was going to try and stop the attack and she-she said things I just- I couldn't let her. Spot please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Spot's eyes watered with tears. 

"How could you's? She didn't deserve to die."

"I wasn't thinking." I was beginning to cry uncontrollably. I tried to hold onto Spot, but he shoved me away from him.

"Get out.....get out of my sight-and Brooklyn." I didn't move, unable to comprehend the words that Spot had said.

"James, what about him?" I stammered. 

"James didn't kill anyone." Spot said firmly. "Now leave before I have to take drastic measures." I said nothing, turned around and left Brooklyn with out looking back once. I headed to the Manhattan lodging house. It was almost day when I reached it. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I entered the bunkroom.

"Hey, Pepper, how are you's?" Jack asked cheerfully. 

"Alright." I said. "I just decided to visit you all."

"Where's Spot?" Kid Blink asked.

"In Brooklyn." I answered not looking at him.

"How come he didn't come wit you's?" Racetrack asked.

"He had things to do." 

"What kind of-" Racetrack started.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped, trying to control the next flow of tears. "Listen can you guys help me with something?" I asked . I figured that since Spot was angry at me he probably wasn't going to have his newsies help me in attacking the home. 

"Sure, Pepper, what is it?" Jack asked. I gave them the same speech I had given Spots newsies. As expected they agreed to help. Once again I gave each newsie an order to do. I however was deciding weather I should go back to the home and try to persuade them to help once more. I looked out the window....now was not a good time. It was day and I was more likely to get caught. Jack came up beside me as I was thinking about this.

"Uh, Pepper, are Spot's newsies going to help us as well?"

"Yeah, they are." I lied. Jack nodded and walked away. I sighed. Deep down in my heart I knew that this wasn't going to work.....we weren't all going to make it back in one peace.

The nights that followed were sleepless. Every position I tried to sleep in failed me. My mind kept me awake as well. I couldn't get what Spot had said to me out of my head. I kept repeating it over and over again. I wondered if James knew about the horrible thing I had done. I doubted Spot would tell James what had happened. And if he did....I couldn't imagine what he would do, say. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting a few tears fall silently down my cheeks. Why did I do it? Spot was right, she didn't deserve to die. I wish I could just go back to that night and do things differently. And not kill her. But she had threatened to stop the attack. Of course what could she do? Going up to Mr or Mrs. Owens and telling them I had come back and had planed to take down the home would have made her sound like a looney. I rolled over one more time in an attempt to fall asleep again. 

Today was the day. I got up everyone bright an early, so we could make our way to Brooklyn. I knew that I was breaking Spots command to stay out of his city, but the home was in Brooklyn. On our way out we stopped in at Sam's bar. Sam like always looked happy. I don't believe there is ever a time when he isn't happy. I sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, to claim my nerves. Sam asked what was going on. I hesitated to tell him what was about to go down. Then thinking that he could help us....I told him. He laughed at little. Surprised that I was going to take down some people and a building. I asked him if he'd help.

"Help as in what?" he asked. "Help you throw rocks at the building, or drag the owners out so you can throw rocks at them?" Some of the newsies chuckled a bit. I was not amused.

"Maybe, you could hold off the cops for a while as we're doing things." I suggested.

"How am I suppose to do that? I'm only a bartender." 

"I don't know get them really, really, drunk?" Sam sighed.

"I'll try." he said. We left the bar and made our way across the Brooklyn bridge. I checked every place we passed, just to make sure that Spot wasn't anywhere around. We finally approached the tall golden gates. I drew in a deep breath and turned to the newsies.

"We'll need some Sling-shots." Kid Blink said.

"Eh, we's 'll get dem when Spot comes. Right Pepper?" Jack said turning to me.

I couldn't lie to them any longer. "Actually no." I said softly.

"What do you's mean, 'no'?" Jack asked worried and a bit angry. 

"I mean I lied to you, Spot and his newsies aren't coming....." I voice broke off.

"Who said we's weren't coming?" a familiar voice asked. I whirled around to see Spot leading his newsies up to the gates.

"Spot!" I shouted happily. I ran up to him and embraced him. 

"Why did you come, I thought you hated me." I asked.

"Hate?" Spot said appalled. "I could never hate you's. I knew you's were going to get da Manhattan newsies to help....if you got caught or worse.....I don't know what I'd do wit meslef."

"Where's James?" I asked looking around. 

"He's back der some place. I'll get him." Spot let go of me and went through the crowd of newsies. Soon he returned with James by his side. James and I hugged. I turned to face the Manhattan newsies. To my relief they weren't mad. It was a shame that we didn't have the kids on our side, but we figured we were about equal. With out a moments hesitation we launched our attack. Hurling rocks and whatever else we could find at the windows breaking them. Soon enough both owners and a bunch of kids emerged from the home. The kids hurled things back at us. Couple newsies beside me fell to the ground as tow forks hit them both in the head. I tried my best to dodge the flying utensils. The fight carried on for quite some time. I wondered how well Sam was holding up the police back in Manhattan. Everything was going well-that is until a shot rang out. The fighting on our side stopped instantly. 

"Spot!" one of his newsies screamed. I whipped my head around in the direction of the scream. Forcing my way through the crowd with blurred vision I came upon an unconscious Spot. He had a shot wound in his stomach. 

"No, no, no." I pleaded as I knelt down beside him. "Spot, Spot wake up. You have to wake up the fights not over yet." I looked up and noticed that most of his newsies were now backing away, fearing that their leader was dead. "No, please, don't leave me. He's not dead, he'll be fine. If you could just-" Jack came up from behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Pepper, I tink-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, throwing Jack away from me. Jack backed away from me stunned. This wasn't real, it wasn't happening. My head spun. Spot can't be dead. He can't be. Spot's a leader. Were as I am just a murder. I should be the one with the bullet wound. I shook Spot violently in hopes to wake him. His head lolled back and forth. Nothing. Only his blood stained the ground some more. 

"Is der anyting we's can do Pepper?" one of his newsies asked me.

"Get Sam." I commanded. "Get him now." The newsie nodded and ran in the direction of Sam's bar. It hadn't occurred to me until then that everyone (including the kids from the home) had stopped fighting. I looked back at Spot. He looked cold, pale, and lifeless. I shut my eyes letting tears fall down my cheeks. When I opened them I saw Sam coming toward us. His face looked almost as pale as Spot's. 

"Pepper," he said kneeling down beside me. "You have to let go of Spot...the doctors need to take him to the hospital." My hand stayed firmly on Spot's arm as I watch two paramedics make their way through the crowd. A thought dawned on me I slowly turned my head and looked at Sam.

"You called him Spot, usually you call him Conlon." 

"That's all good and well, but if you want Spot to live you have to let go of him." 

"I can't." I choked. 

"He will die if you don't." Sam said. I took my hand gingerly off Spot's arm and latched on the Sam, sobbing. I watched the paramedics load Spot in to an ambulance and drive away. I hadn't noticed James come up on the other side of he. His looked mournful. I shuttered and sighed. A new sense of enraged power came over me. I stood on my feet, picked up a crowbar and faced the scared newsie crowd. 

"Let's kill them for Spot!" I screamed. An instant uproar followed. Leading the group we marched to the very front of the gates. Standing on the opposite side of the gates was Mr. Owens. Standing there with his hands behind his back and a smug smile on his face.

"Well, well, Miss. Phillips looks like your boy is gone." he said pleasantly.

"He's not dead, but you will be, mother fucker."

"Now, Miss. Phillips. I wouldn't use such words, it's not lady like. But, oh, wait, you aren't a lady are you? No, you're a slut, and a toy. My toy. My little sex toy who, ran away after making a promise to give yourself to me. And might I add that you are very, very good. If you know what I mean." Before I had time to back away, Mr. Owens grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me on the lips; slipping his tongue in my mouth. I tore away from him sputtering and coughing.

"Go to hell." I muttered.

"Mr. McBell," Mr Owens said rounding on a terrified James. "I haven't seen you in sometime. Tell me James, do you enjoy being a newsie?" 

"Y-yes sir." James stammered.

"You don't have to address him in the form James." I whispered.

"Shut up you stupid whore."

"Takes one to know one." I said smiling. 

As Mr. Owens opened his mouth to retort, a Brooklyn newsie shouted something about not treating a girl that way. Before any of us could stop him, the newsie picked up a piece of broken glass, loaded it into his sling-shot and released it at Mr. Owens. Hitting him dead center in the neck. Mr. Owens gasped for air and then fell on the ground, dead. The newsie panicked and ran strait back to the lodging house. 

"Did we's win?" Racetrack asked coming out from behind Sam.

"I think so. Now let's get out of here before the cops find us." We all ran as fast as we could back to the lodging house. I stopped outside the door and told them that I'd be back in a while. 

Halfway across the bridge I stopped, turned around and looked back at the home. A swarm of police were on the sene, questioning the kids and Mrs. Owens. I watched them cover Mr. Owens up before finishing my journey across the bridge. My fear re-entered me as I walked through the hospital doors. I politely asked a nurse were Spot's room was. I felt stupid not having brought any flowers for him as he hadn't done so kindly for me. Spot's eyes were still closed. His wound was banged up, there was no telling wether he was better or not. I took a seat beside his bed.

"Spot," I said softly stroking his face. "Can you hear me?" No answer. I tried not to freak out and start shaking him again. 

"Spot," I said more loudly this time. "We won. Mr. Owens is dead. One of your newsies went off and stuck him in the throat with a piece of glass."

"Which-one?" Spot whispered. I cracked a small smile.

"Beats me. Some really dark brown haired newsie with winter green eyes. I think he's the one who always has a book in his hands." Spot opened his eyes more.

"Really? I'd expect he'd be da last one ta kill someone." 

"Well, he didn't mean to kill him." I said.

"Dat's probably why he ran after he did it." Spot tried to sit up, but then flinched in pain and laid back down. 

"How long?" I asked.

"Til what?" 

"Til you come back home? I'm not sure if I can sleep another night without you by my side." 

"Not too long. Hang in der Pepper." I hugged Spot the best I could without hurting him.

"Oh Spot, I was so afraid you had died." 

"Now why in da world would I want to do dat?" Spot asked sarcastically.

Two days later Spot was released from the hospital. We celebrated our victory against the home and his life by a night of cuddling. I wasn't in the mood for sex that night. I was still trying to get Mr. Owens nasty taste out of my mouth. It's very disgusting you know, having a forty year old man stick his tongue in your mouth. 

  
  


EPILOGUE:

Spot and I lived happily ever after. James continued to be a Brooklyn newsie. He now has a girlfriend named Molly. They plan to get married in June sometime. As for the Sierra Home, it was shut down forever. Mrs. Owens served fifty years in prison. At her age she'll be dead by the time she's let out. The kids were given to foster homes. And Sam still works in the same stupid bar on the other side of the bridge. I guess he'll never get tired of meeting Spot's new crazy friends. I swear that man has no life. I think he should get himself a girlfriend-fast. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
